PAW Patrol : La Pat' Patrouille
La Pat' Patrouille is the French-dubbed version of PAW Patrol, aired in France and Canada. In France, it is aired on TF1 (as part of the "TFou" programming block) and Nickelodeon Junior. In Canada, it is aired on Télé-Québec. Here is a list of the characters in the show, with the English names in parentheses. Some of the names stay the same as in the English version. *Ryder (Ryder) *Marcus (Marshall) *Ruben (Rubble) *Chase (Chase) *Rocky (Rocky) *Zuma (Zuma) *Stella (Skye) *Le Capitaine Turbot (Cap'n Turbot) *Katie (Katie) *Cali (Cali) *Maire Goodway (Mayor Goodway) *François (Francois) *Maurice le morse (Wally the Walrus) *Jake (Jake) *Everest (Everest) *Alex (Alex) *M. Porter (Mr. Porter) *La Fermière Yumi (Farmer Yumi) The following is a list of episodes that have aired so far. Season 2 has not aired in France yet. # Chat-tastrophe (Cat-tastrophe) – Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe # L'Éboulement ("The Rockslide") – Pups Save a Train # Pop Pop Boogie ("Pop Pop Boogie") – Pup Pup Boogie # La Lumière du phare ("The Lighthouse Light") – Pups in a Fog # Les Bébés tortues de mer ("The Baby Sea Turtles") – Pups Save the Sea Turtles # La Baleine échouée ("The Beached Whale") – Pups and the Very Big Baby # Le Cirque ("The Circus") – Pups Save the Circus # Un Sacré Charivari ("A Brilliant Uproar") – Pup a Doodle Do # L'Oison ("The Gosling") – Pup Pup Goose # La Course en montgolfière ("The Hot-Air Balloon Race") – Pup Pup and Away # Le Tricycle ("The Tricycle") – Pups Pit Crew # L'Épreuve du feu de Marcus ("Marshall's Fire Trial") – Pups Fight Fire # Des lapins affamés ("Of the Hungry Bunnies") – Pups Save the Bunnies # Le Concours de beauté ("The Beauty Contest") – Puptacular # La Nappe d'huile ("The Oil Spill") – Pups Save the Bay # La Statue de bronze ("The Bronze Statue") – Pups Save a Goodway # L'Avalanche ("The Avalanche") – Pups Get a Rubble # Maurice est coincé ("Wally Is Stuck") – Pups Save a Walrus # Une Livraison en péril ("A Delivery in Jeopardy") – Pups Save the Treats # Le Télé-siège ("The Ski Lift") – Pups Get a Lift # Des vaches et des cow-boys ("Of the Cows and the Cowboys") – Pups Save a Hoedown # Alex, SOS ! ("Alex, SOS!") – Pups Save Alex # Le Bateau fantôme ("The Ghost Ship") – Pups and the Ghost Pirate # Le Cartable d'Alex ("Alex's School Bag") – Pups Save a School Day # Joyeux anniversaire, Chase! ("Happy Birthday, Chase!") – Pups Turn on the Lights # La Piscine ("The Swimming Pool") – Pups Save a Pool Day # Les Pat' Acrobates ("The PAW Acrobats") – Circus Pup-Formers # La Pat' Patrouille se jette à l'eau ("The PAW Patrol Takes the Plunge") – Pups Make a Splash # Le Festival d'automne ("The Fall Festival") – Pups Fall Festival # Joyeux Noël, les amis ! ("Merry Christmas, Friends") – Pups Save Christmas # Sauvetage en montagne ("Rescue in the Mountains") – Pups on Ice # Le Monstre des neiges ("The Snow Monster") – Pups and the Snow Monster # La Pat' Patrouille sauve un super chien ("The PAW Patrol Saves a Super Dog") – Pups Save a Super Pup # Le Robot de Ryder ("Ryder's Robot") – Pups Save Ryder's Robot # Un Singe en liberté ("A Free Monkey") – Pups Go All Monkey # Le Sauvetage du hibou ("The Rescue of the Owl") – Pups Save a Hoot # Le Bébé chauve-souris ("The Baby Bat") – Pups Save a Bat # La Dent de lait ("The Baby Tooth") – Pups Save a Toof # La Grande Chasse aux œufs de Pâques ("The Big Easter Egg Hunt") – Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt # Que le meilleur gagne ! (May the Best Win) – Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie # La Pat' Patrouille sauve Ryder ("The PAW Patrol Saves Ryder") – Pups Save Ryder # Le Grand Prix ("The Grand Prix") – Pups Great Race # Le Concours de gateaux ("The Cake Contest") – Pups Take the Cake # Alex le géant ("Alex the Giant") – Pups and the Beanstalk # La Pat' Patrouille sauve les Turbot ("The PAW Patrol Saves the Turbots") – Pups Save the Turbots # La Pat' Patrouille fait du camping ("The PAW Patrol Goes Camping") – Pups Save the Camping Trip # Les Tortues d'eau douce ("The Freshwater Turtles") – Pups and the Trouble with Turtles # Le Trésor du pirate ("The Pirate's Treasure") – Pups and the Pirate Treasure *The French names for Marshall, Rubble and Skye (Marcus, Ruben and Stella) have been used along with the characters' English names on packaging for PAW Patrol toys sold in Canada. *Wally the walrus is renamed "Maurice" so that the first letter of his name can correspond with the first letter of morse (French for "walrus"). *''La Pat' Patrouille'' episode titles are rarely literal translations of the English titles. *The French word for "paw" is patte. This is abbreviated to pat', hence the apostrophe. This word is not used as an acronym in La Pat' Patrouille as "PAW" is used as an acronym in PAW Patrol. Category:PAW Patrol Category:International Dubs